1. Related Applications
This application is a continuation-in-part of the Edward L. Gerch and Warner D. Rosenfeld U.S. patent application entitled "Duffle Type Sports Bag", Ser. No. 158,901, filed Feb. 22, 1988, which earlier application is a continuation-in-part of the Edward L. Gerch U.S. patent application Ser. No. 656,255, filed Oct. 1, 1984, entitled "Improvement In Duffle Type Sports Bag".
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in sports duffle bags having side pockets snugly receiving the heads of tennis rackets wherein the pockets are expansible to accommodate the heads of oversized tennis rackets without increasing the dimensions of the bag. Specifically this invention provides a sports duffle bag having a canvas, plastic, or leather tubular body with a vertical sidewall carrying a top opening slide fastener closed sports racket receiving pocket which is expanded in height to accommodate oversized rackets.
3. Prior Art
While handbags, travel bags and the like have heretofore been provided with side or end pouches that can be pressed flatly against the bag when empty and pulled away from the bag to open up a compartment to be filled, these prior known arrangements did not provide pockets capable of snugly embracing and covering the head of a conventional sized sports racket and then expanded to snugly envelop and cover the head of an oversized sports racket without increasing the width of the pocket or the size of the bag containing the pocket.
This invention now improves the art of sports duffle bags by providing an expansion panel in the tennis racket receiving pocket on the side of the bag which, when needed, can be pulled above the pocket to extend its height.